


Corruption, Definitely Without Innocence

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I decided to mess with Grimmjow... who I may or may not be attracted to. However, you did not just read that. GrimmUlqui... Ulquiorra's POV for Innocence, Or Lack There Of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> first published March, 2010

_ Ulquiorra POV  _

I find it rather humorous that the Sexta looks at me the way he does. Oh? What's that? You didn't think that I noticed that? Well, I have, and I must confess that it is _very_ hard not to rub it in his face. Or at least notify Nnoitra that the Sexta is, in fact, gay. But, that would probably give me away as well, so I just sit here in the meeting room, listening to Aizen-sama talk about our latest plan to- I blinked a few times. Had I really just…? Yes, I had. It took a lot not to facepalm. Or Cero that idiot into oblivion. Really Jaegerjaquez? In the middle of a meeting you choose to dream up some erotic fantasy and play it out in your head? That was quite crass of him…. But in a weird way, it was kind of erotic… wait, did I just think that…?

"Grimmjow…" Aizen-sama spoke. I laughed mentally (yes, I can do that you know...), so our leader _was_ going to call the Sexta out on that. "Do you have something to add?" I watched him blankly, taking note of the way he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, as if he were wondering what this could possibly be about. Why was he so stupid? Was he really _that_ thick? He had an _erection_ in the middle of a _meeting._ I think that classifies as stuff Aizen-sama needs to know about.

"No why-" he stopped mid sentence when he caught me looking at him. He looked rather confused and hurt. And I liked it. Why? Well… I don't think I'm a sadist, I honestly don't know, but the way he always pays so much attention to me is intriguing. Of course I had heard all of the rumors about him 'having a crush on me'… which, of course, was translation for 'he wanted to fuck me into the wall'. Not that he'd ever admit it… useless trash…

"Of course… so you were just… what? Picturing someone naked?" I had, once again, assumed right. Leave it to Aizen-sama to notice everything going on around here…

"No." Grimmjow growled. The man was a cat, not a dog… shouldn't he hiss? Maybe when he was happy he purred... when he was touched just the right way… I had to mentally slap myself. There was no way I was subjecting myself to the question of what my fantasies were.

"Then please, enlighten us as to what has made you so… excited… shall we say?" I couldn't help but notice the jealousy laced in Aizen-sama's spiritual pressure as he looked from Grimmjow to me, but the blundering idiot that he was didn't notice.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" There went any chance of redeeming himself, and here I had thought he was doing so well keeping the vulgarities out of the conversation. Oh well, everything ends at some point…

"Because it's what I asked you to tell me… Grimmjow…" he sneered on the Sexta's name, I never understood why the two of them just couldn't get along…

"Hehehe… maybe he was fucking off to some bitch he met a while ago…" yes, you had that right; Jiruga chose _that_ moment to intrude in the conversation. There was a pervert if I ever did see one…

"No." Grimmjow growled again. What was up with him and growling?

Ichimaru-san walked up to Aizen-sama and whispered something in his ear, I had very good hearing and was able to catch the "Wonderweiss has flooded the bathrooms again," that came out his grinning mouth. Aizen let out a breath that I decided to classify as a sigh before saying a quick and simple "meeting adjourned."

I stood up and decided to wait at the door for Grimmjow. As the rest of the Espada filed out, I decided that it was time to have some fun with the Sexta, mess with his head a bit. It could be fun…

He walked out, and saw me standing there. When he saw me, he looked a little crestfallen. Did he not understand that I was waiting for him? I gazed at his chest, absorbing the detail of it before saying a perfectly emotionless "Sexta."

He sounded a bit exasperated, and possibly annoyed, but he still answered with a "what?"

Time for the fun to begin, I quickly prepared myself mentally before saying rather bluntly, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "How do you 'fuck off'?"


	2. Flustering Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first published March, 2010

_Ulquiorra POV_

“How do you ‘fuck off’?” I asked again, this time I added a bit more authority to my voice as he stood there with a dumbstruck expression. What an idiot.

Finally finding his voice, he spoke, “Why don’t you go ask Nnoitra, the world-class pervert?”

“No. I’m asking you. Do you need me to repeat the question?” I was going to force him into answering it if I had to. As he ran a hand through that crazy teal hair, I found myself wanting to do the same.

“Er…” I could tell from his reiatsu that he didn’t want to answer. “Well… it’s when you…” now he was thinking. This could be disastrous. I really hope his head doesn’t explode… “jack off…” Well, I really shouldn’t have expected an intelligent answer.

Why not drag it out even more? “And how does one ‘jack off’?” The look on his face was priceless.

“I am _not_ answering you.” He turned to go, but I was quick to use my sonído to slam him into the wall.

Still indifferent, I spoke again, “As your _superior,_ I demand that you tell me.”

I noticed the small frown that appeared on his face that indicated he was still thinking. I waited a moment before he finally threw out, “How about this, you go fuck yourself, come back and ask me the same question, _then_ I'll have your answer.” I sighed mentally, as if I really partook in such activities, however, I wouldn’t mind a good fucking from the Sexta…

“And why would I do that?”

“Because that’s how you fuck off you dumb ass!” I thought about ceroing him into oblivion, but decided against it.

“That’s all you had to say.” And then I let him go, turned around, and walked down the hall. I could feel him glaring at me as I retreated, but I’d had a little fun, and there was no doubt in my mind that he’d come by my place later. Being friends with the Quinta had that one advantage. I knew he was going to kick him out of their affairs tonight, and with a little luck, he’d come and see me.

All I had to do now, was wait…


	3. Playing Along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first published March, 2010

The knock that sounded at the door came at a most inconvenient time. I had just gotten out of the shower, and had just enough time to grab a towel and secure it around my waist before treading over to the door still dripping wet only to open the door and find none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. “Sexta.” I said dully, knowing full well what he was here for.

“I’m coming in.”

I sighed internally, and after standing there staring at him for a few minutes, knowing that he wasn’t going to go away to before he’d gotten what he’d come for.  

“Do you need something?” I asked, shutting the door, being very careful in remembering to lock it.

He looked down at me. “Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do.”

“And what could you possibly need here?” What a rhetorical question…

“You of course!” He exclaimed, grabbing me roughly by the waist, pulling me to him for a kiss. I couldn’t help but smirk and I noticed his eyes go wide.

Why not mess with him a bit more? “Took you long enough…” I muttered, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

“Took me long enough for what?” he asked, his breathing rate increasing as his jacket fell to the floor and I traced the planes of his chest with my thin fingers.

“To come here for sex.” I replied, as casually as if we were discussing one of Aizen-sama’s meetings

“…” he remained silent. I was beginning to wonder if he was joking with me as well, but I didn’t think he was that sophisticated.

“Nothing to say for yourself?”

“Nope.”

Ah, to Soul Society with it all… “But you want to, correct?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Evidently I was getting myself in way deeper than I wanted to, but even so, I continued. “Then we may proceed.”

He was taking too long, so I practically dragged him to my bed only to pull him in for another kiss. While he was busy shoving his tongue into my mouth, I had taken my towel off and stroked myself a few times, to scare him off a bit I suppose… however; it only fueled his arrogance as he pushed me back onto the bed. I slid my hands down his chest to finger his hollow hole. I must admit, that it was rather pleasing to hear and feel him moan into my mouth. He then started kissing his way down my neck, with what felt like bruising force.

My hands slipped lower, teasing him. I managed to undo his sash, and finally got his hakama off. He offered me three of his fingers, and I silently cursed myself for allowing things to go this far as I, none the less, took them in my mouth and diligently coated them with saliva. Evidently, he thought it was enough, because he took them out and pressed them against my entrance. He inserted them one by one, and eventually got around to scissoring them as his mouth played with my hollow hole, what made him do that I don’t know, but at that point I couldn’t help but moan his name.

Suddenly, he removed his fingers, and I told myself that I should stop this, that I should tell him it was all a joke, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop him. I couldn’t help but wince as he entered me. Was he really _that_ big? Damn… it hurt… I would have to get him back for this later… It looked like he was trying really hard keeping his focus on not moving, so despite my better judgment, I rocked my hips against his and he started moving.

I gasped when he hit something inside me that had me seeing stars… apparently this meant something to me as he did again and again… and again… and again… until finally after six times I felt the heat in my stomach become unbearable and I came all over Grimmjow. His eyes closed in pleasure and I didn’t miss him murmuring my name as I felt something equally as warm fill me. He pulled out, and settled down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

Had it been wrong? Yes, very wrong… but I found that, not only was it rather amusing to mess with the Sexta, the sex wasn’t half bad…


End file.
